


Dion is Dreaming (and it sucks)

by uhashlee



Series: Garbage Bin Boys [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, again pls follow zahyuen on instagram, anyway, not my OCs, nothing really happens i just think dion is sad all the time, these r zah’s characters, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhashlee/pseuds/uhashlee
Summary: Dion knows this is a dream because Jaehyung is smiling at him.
Relationships: Shin Jaehyung x Dion Huang
Series: Garbage Bin Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863907
Kudos: 6





	Dion is Dreaming (and it sucks)

**Author's Note:**

> hi again these are NOT my characters!! they are @/zahyuen ‘s ocs on instagram!! pls follow them

Dion knows this is a dream because Jaehyung is smiling at him. 

And because they aren’t immediately fighting, considering how Jaehyung is so close his warmth paints Dion’s cheeks peony pink. So close Dion can reach out to brush back Jaehyung’s bangs out of his eyes (he always wants to do that. Seriously, there are clips and hair ties everywhere— Jae’s bangs are frustrating to look at. Can he even see anything?) and he knows this is a dream because Jaehyung lets him. He’s still smiling. Dion wants to save a picture and keep it in his pocket, close to his heart. This is a dream. 

And he knows this is a dream because Real Jaehyung smells more like cigarettes and expensive cologne. Dream Jaehyung is starting to say something, but Dion is distracted by trying to place the familiar scent— it’s sweet? But not sweet like sugar, it’s more sweet like a memory— it’s less... it’s—

A bump on the road makes him hit his head on the window. Dion blinks. Then he blinks again, angrily this time, the dream already slipping from his desperate grasp. 

No one asks if he’s okay, even though the blond had complained audibly. Dion complaining was much of a novelty as the sky being blue. 

The team is on their way to an out of town game; far away enough that they had to be up dreadfully early, but close enough that staying at a hotel was a waste of time. Dion was not the only one who had fallen asleep on the bus, but the team probably wished he’d stayed awake, considering how his snoring had made it difficult to remain asleep for long. 

Dion does not think about the dream too hard. He searches the bus, looking for nothing in particular until he sees Jae glancing at him with something like disgust. The blond turns away to the window, irritated and embarrassed. He falls asleep again, silently this time, but the warm dream is gone and Dion doesn’t remember what the new one was about. 

The CU soccer team wins the game. Once back home, Woohyun offers celebratory breakfast, too high on triumph and victory to think about how he most definitely does not have the funds to pay for the entire team. 

Well, almost the entire team. Dion is not invited. 

He tried to tell himself he does not care, but only succeeds in being reminded that he’s a terrible liar. 

Everything is a blur. Dion is tired. Every muscle in his stupid body hurts and he probably pulled something while cooling down but he can’t mention it to his coach or he might get benched and he’s definitely going to oversleep and be late to work tomorrow and oh, he’s walked too far. His dorm is three hallways back. 

He showers again, letting the already tepid water run until it gets cold and he inevitably regrets the dramatical effect he was going for. 

The bed is cold. The sheets are crumpled and his pillow is too thin to actually be comfortable. Despite being unbelievably, miserably exhausted, Dion tosses and turns for a total of seventeen minutes before he can manage a comfortable position. 

And as he’s drifting, Dion remembers his dream from earlier on the bus. 

Home, he realizes. Jae smelled like home.


End file.
